Fireheart has gone CRAZY
by punctured-hearts
Summary: Omg, this story is worth reading JUST to see how stupid I used to be... wow. And i actually got good reviews! No continuing
1. The begining

A/N: RANDOMNESS! Muhahahahahahahahahaha

Fireheart has gone MAD!

"The clan is all mine MUHAHAHAHA"

" What you say Fireheart?" Graystripe mewed with that tone Fierheart hated so much.

" Nothing Graystripe, nothing at all just mourning poor fat dead Bluestar, opps did I say that out loud? I'm totally not happy she's dead and all." He meowed sarcastically. "Nope nothing at all I did not say I hated her."

"Oh…ok see you later. Greystrpe meowed. "I guess"

"Yo Cinderpelt come here you cindery Cind…er…pelt?"

"Fireheart lets go to mothermouth." She meowed while ignoring Fireheart's odd ways.

When they got there Fireheart touched the moonstone and… "Asleep, asleep, asleep… man I said ASLEEP already make me go to sleep! Man is Starclan ASLEEP!"

"Hi Fireheart can I order, umm. Let's see ah yes I'll order a ham and mouse sandwich, with a small bucket of vole. Oh Fireheart I didn't know you worked at chubby mouse, wow cool."

"You know Bluestar do that magic thingamabob to let me have nineoruny lives… you know."

"Ok, Ok already, I Bluestar give you blah, blah, blah and poof you have nine lives and now I name you Firestar!" she mewed happily. "Cool I did it wow last time I tried I didn't do it rite a killed someone from starclan but of course he came back, I killed Oakheart. Hahahaha I laugh at it now heehaw, heehaw."

"Ok, cool I'm Firestar ruler of all clans MUHAHAHAHA (cough, hack, a choo, wheeze, hag) He he hairball."

When Firestar entered thunderclan camp he yowled: "all old enough to blah, blah, blah you know what to do!"

Yada, yada, Yada, I'VE COME TO TAKE OF EVERY CLAN EVER EVER…

"WOW" Sandstorm yowled waving her head, "That sounds fun… weeeeeeeeeee weeeeeeeeee weeeeeeeeeeeee weeeeeeeeeeeeeee… Tehe!

"Ok is any one else with me!" Firestar yowled back to his evil new clan.

"YES WE ARE YAY" thunderclan chanted over and over again.

"Muhahahahaha" Firestar Meowed loudly.

He looked around "why have you stopped your chanting?"

Thuderclan then chanted once again: YES WE ARE YAY YAY YAY!

Firestar marched into Windclan.

"Lets get this party started rite now!" Tallstar yowled so loud firestar Yowled back " my clan can yowl louder then your clan, Ha-ha"

"WAR!" Tallstar told his clan.

"Yowl your loudest or pay me a million prey or pizza".

"Thunderclan Yowl!" Firestar Yowled

So the war went on. (Thunderclan won)

So Windclan fallowed Thunderclan to Riverclan.

"Come join Thuderclan, Hey are you having a party without us? How rude oh you to just well no invite thunderclan but you invite shadowclan …" The Tallstar whispered something into Firestar's ear.

"And Windclan?" how rude… AND with out mouse bile dipped mice! How rude of them!" he turned to his clan and they all nodded agreeing with him. Then Cloudtail meowed " and with out Iams cat food!" every one stared at him oddly. "What its good stuff!" everyone rolled his or her big round juicy eyes Tigerstar noticed who was the Shadowclan leader. Then he pounce meowing. "MY precious cat eyes… perfect eyes for my collection!

"If you do kill someone Tigerstar I call the teeth" Firestar Yowled.

Then a war broke out, luckily no one got hurt except poor little Bramblepaw… he always gets hurt if it's a thorn in his paw or almost getting burnt. Poor Tanypaw she must be so embarrassed to have him as a brother. The kits didn't even get hurt… and their KITS!

"Why you? Why always you Bramblepaw. I'm never talking to you again."

"But it was Tigerstar he's evil can you blame me for my crazy dad trying to take my eyes out for souvenirs." Cried bramblepaw.

"You could have run away yowling like most cats your young crazy age, now go away." Tanypaw meowed.

"Ok." Firestar meowed. " Lets all join one clan, now what should we call it?"

"Tigerclan!" Tigerstar mewed.

"No it should be Leopardclan" Leopardstar meowed.

"No Tallclan." Tallstar mewed also.

"Your all wrong Fireclan cause I started this clan." Firestar meowed.

"NO it's Crazyclan and that's final!" Bramblepaw yowled.

Ok, fine it's settled Firestar is the leader of Crazyclan!

A/N: Funny? tehe I think so, so R&R- Fernstar or should I say Crazystar!


	2. Pop Tarts!

Chapter 2- pop tarts

"Lets go make pop tarts, my special Crazyclan." Firestar called to his clan.

After they finished the pop tarts the whole clan went to go sleep, witch is bad because rouges could attack ANY time. Hopefully that won't happen, will it? "Hi, hi, hi, hi, Firestar I love you dude like because… ya… now will you be my mate or not dude?"

"Of coarse ill be your matey thingy or what ever… now what to do next?…" Firestar mewed.

" how about be my matey thingy as you put it." She replied with a mad face on ( is that possible?) and all of the sudden she grinned and hoped on top of crazy Firestar and said "Giddy up horsey… catty hahahaha!" Firestar grinned very happy that he had lured her into the world of … CRAZY. ' Now he thought time to lure someone else into the world of crazy… my I should call it crazy town! Ha-ha that's a good idea!' he thought happily.

He walked over to the elder's den, he magically turned all the elders into crazy cats. He did the same with every cats in the clan but in one den that stupid Bramblepaw would not join him! Nor did Twanypaw, Crowkit, Stormpaw and Featherpaw it was soo annoying!

That night Sandstorm had to kits they were she-cats/kits. He did not know how Sandstorm had kits so fast… maybe Starclan made it happen. Or it was magic. "I hate kits who are not crazy." Firestar pouted. "Why wont they become crazy? Well any way I have some Leader stuff I have to do so bye bye for now Sandstorm."

He walked into the leaders den and told the leaders that they have to be warriors instead of leaders so he renamed them all. Tallstar is now Tallfoot and Tigerstar is now tigerclaw and Leopardstar is now Leopardspot. "Ah all is well in Crazyclan." Firestar mewed happily.

He walked over to the nursery and fond out that Sandstorm had a dream and was told to call the two UGLY she kits Leafekit who is going to be the new medicine cat apprentice… And Squirrelkit the plain simple kit. Or so he thought…

A/N: sorry for it being short I felt like making it that way! So review to say how you like it.


	3. Squirrelkit and catonyay thingy

"I have a great idea!!!!! Lets watch the handy dandy super duper T.V." Firestar yells to his clan (crazyclan)

"No" some cat from the used to be ugly smelly Shadowclan yells.

There was a long pause… "Lets play PS2!!!" Some beautiful but wet Riverclan warrior yells.

"No dummy we have to play the new PS3!!!!!" Some smart Thunderclan warrior witch Firestar forgot there name yowled.

"Yes PS3 it is… I love PS3. PS3, PS3, PS3." Some fat Windclan thing yelled aloud.

" Now just for that you get the BACK of the line." "But…" the cat started. "No buts I hate butts they are so ugly… anyway ya. I call being first ha, ha.

When they all finished Longtail started to sing. "You really suck at singing." Firestar told him in front of every one.

Longtail did not suck but no one dare stand up for him against Firestar. The worst signer but was most powerful around here. " Go have a time out in the naughty corner. Witch for you is at the other end of the clan territories at… Windclan camp but someone will go with you to make sure you have a sad depressed time there. And that cat will be… your worst enemy Mousefur! HA, ha, ha, ha, ha. Longtail sulked off disappointed. Will anyone else challenge me?" He yelled.

Bramblepaw accidentally coughed. He got sent with Yellowfang the gost with him to the naughty corner in Shodowclans' old territory. It then started to snow. Firestar laughed when it touched his nose. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. He would not stop. Squirrelkit and Leafkit had fun in the snow. Squirellkit was sad that Bramblepaw (her new crush of the moon) got sent to the naughty corner. But she laughed with her dad anyway until. (Duh, duh dun) she went off to find Bramblepaw because Daddy forgot to send someone with him. So Bramblepaw could be having fun with out her!

She saw he pigging out on the food leftover from the party the she was in mommy's belly for. She was fighting with Leaffit at the time. On who got to like how when they got out of the warm cozy place they were in. She got Crowkit who was a bit older. And Squirrlekit got the cuter Bramblepaw.

She walked up to Bramblepaw and all of the sudden… She saw a blur of light brown fur go by her. The she relized who or WHAT it was. (Duh, duh,dun)

A/N: Cliffy of funnyness!!! Hahahahaha lol I live writing this one if I have a lot of Ideas.


	4. Wierdness number 1

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of it charries unless I make them up. Then they are mine.

"Leafkit!!!!" Squirrelkit yowled. "You are always ruining my fun." She pouted.

Leafkit stuck her tongue out at her. She spat. "That's because you have all the fun. Crowkit is a big boring Windclan stinky cat. Why did you get Bramblepaw? I called him."

"Cause I'm better than you." Squirrelkit hissed. Any way we agreed I would get Bramblepaw and you would get Crowkit. And we also agreed if either broke up than we could steal the other ones crush."

Leafkit pouted again. "You always get ALL the fun though. I want some so go home Mommy is looking for you."

Bramblepaw walked in. "Um girls?" He mewed. Both she cats almost clawed his ears off. "Ekkk" He screamed like a girl and ran off crying.

They ignored him and kept arguing. "You, you, you fat ugly squirrel!!!!!" Leafkit yowled.

"Oh no you didn't" Squirrelkit hissed and snapped her paws. They got into a catfight.

Sandstorm walked into the picture. She saw her kit having a fit. Before she could stop them they stopped them self's.

Then Squirrelkit being her stupid self mewed. " Go cry to your daddy."

"He's your dad to you know." She retorted. Leafkits smartness made Squirrelkit get mad and she ran off and on her way got stuck in a thorn bush and called her crush over to get her out. Bramblepaw did not come. She gave up on waiting for him and got out her self. She found him. He was playing PS3!!!

She had a plane to bug Leafkit. She ran back to Leafkit and started to me in…

"Hallow Leaf. Sup how r u? Having fun. See you l8ter." She mewed in chat talk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO not chat talk I hate chat talk it drives me crazy nuts." Leafkit ran off crying. She ran to her daddy Firestar.

&&& Meanwhile:

"Daddy!" Leafkit mewed. "Squirrelkit is bothering me!

"That's a good girl." Firestar mewed. Squirrelkit is gunna become an apprentice and Bramblepaw will be a warrior he deserves it." He mewed still dazed.

Every She-cat was around him but Sandstorm she was to busy killing every she-cat with Firestar. That was every she-cat. Sandstorm scared the ALL away. She finally got him for him self.

"Yo, Why'd ya do dat to all da hottie cats?"

She gave him the 'Because- you- are – MY – mate. Look.'

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I don't get it." He mewed confuzled.

"Never mind dear. All that I want is you to my self." She mewed. She did a mechanical laugh. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Squirrelkit and Bramblepaw came into the picture now.

"Yo. You to come here." Firestar mewed. " Blah, blah, blah I announce you Squirrelkit as now Squirrelpaw and You Bramble dude Brambleclaw. There happy and I know Squirrelpaw you want ure name now. "I'll tell you ure warrior name but you have not earned it yet. Ok?"

"Yes daddy what is it?" She asked.

"Its Squirrelflight and Leafpaw now is gunna be Leafpool. So ya."

Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw started to argue about their warrior names.

"I get to fly. Lalalala." Squirrelpaw mewed. "And you are a Pool… of leafs. HAHAHA LOL"

"Stop freaking me out with your wired lingo!" Leafpaw mewed. She ran away crying once again. "Oh ya Crowkit ure gunna be Crowpaw and ure warrior name will be Crowfeather." She heard Firestar call out to Crowpaw.

Leafpaw ran and ran and ran and ran. And she went some were nobody knows. Dun, dun, dun.

A/N: Tell me how you like it.


End file.
